Vengeance-A Sofia The First Fanfiction
by Elizabeth Milles
Summary: In the world of Sofia Elizabeth Quinson,everything precious to her is gone-her parents and those who she had loved,did not exist mething in her stirs her up and formulate a plan which could send her anger,her life and most importantly the vengeance to the person she most loathed. Who knew a movement or two could set everything into motion?
1. Chapter 1

**|not exactly my idea,inspired from a tv show.|Plot:** In the world of Sofia Elizabeth Quinson,everything precious to her is gone-her parents and those who she had loved,did not exist in her stirs her up and formulate a plan which could send her anger,her life and most importantly the vengeance to the person she most knew a movement or two could set everything into motion?Though her despaired world is ready to collide with his.

 **-Sofia-**

I was taking my cup of hot latte from the barista in Coffee bean when my phone vibrated.

 **Darren: At the usual place at 7?**

I picked up my cup before texting back:

 **Sofia:No seafood,please.**  
 **Feeling queasy,today.**

 **Darren:Do you need me to bring you to the clinic?**

 **Sofia:No,thanks.I'll just rest at home,I should be fine by tomorrow.**

 **Darren:But please,don't overwork yourself,you have your own health to maintain.**

 **Sofia:Thank you,my love :)**

 **Darren:Anytime.**

I sat down at a table and set my laptop there and I had urgent cases to work on.

Apparently,one of my lawyers had to take 3 days of medical leave and I had no choice but to take his place at the moment and handle the cases properly.

Just then,hot black liquid was spilt onto my jacket.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's alright,I'll clean it myself."I stated,standing up to walk over to grab some napkins to wipe myself.

"On the behalf of my boss,I'm sorry."

"Mister,you are the boss."

"What?Im just a normal chauffeur!"

"What kind of a boss wears such a plain tuxedo whereas you have an italian tailored suit and a Swiss watch and he stands behind you."

"Good observation."He gave me a thumbs up and said,"But I must insist,that liquid must've scalded fact on my behalf,I'll take you to the hospital to treat your burns."

"It didn't burn me and we can let this matter slide off."

"I suppose the least I could do is to compensate you for the trouble."

It was a man who had grey hair which was slowly whitening up,he was at most over 50 years old and he had a bodyguard beside him.

"Fine,here's my name card."I handed him it and said,"Meet me at this restaurant,zizzi's at Central St Giles plaza tomorrow at...11.45 in the morning."

"How do you know I'll be there?"

"I'm sure you will know it."

He reads it the card and murmurs,"Sofia Elizabeth Quinson,I see,you're a lawyer...you have a law firm under your hands,quite a brilliant child at your age,owning a law firm when you're so young."

"Thank you for the compliment,sir and I must get going,I have a client to meet."

"Sorry for the inconvenience,though."

"It's alright."

I packed up my things while watching the man and his bodyguard's every move.

 **A/N:sorry for the short blurb guys,I have like gazillion things to write.**

 ***Note that this storyline takes place in an alternative modern universe.***

 **Remember, I have to update:**

 **.**

 **2.)A love story.**

 **.**

 **4.)I'll learn how to fly.**

 **And now this but it has become my top favourite book to write for(I have all of the ideas planned out).**

 **I'll probably update this and I'll learn how to fly for this week.**

 **Sofia is 28 and this is probably some book filled with plot twists,drama...ect**

 **I do hope you will like this book and yeah,Hugo's gonna make a appearance...soon.**

 **Love,**

 **Lizzy**


	2. Chapter 2

|AH-MAZInG BANNER BY Spongecleaner

~Third Person Perspective~

"Sir,aren't you going to have breakfast with her?"The driver says as the old man munches on his toast as he watches her read her newspaper while she waited for him.

"I'm testing her to see if she has the patience to do this job,it's very tiring and time-consuming,you know."The old man says and drank his cup of coffee when he realised she had stood up and had left the table.

The view from the car was sharp as you watch her every step but he was so caught up in her disappearance that he didn't realise that she had opened the door and had stepped in before seating next to him.

That had caught him off guard,he stuttered,"How did you...-"

"I knew you were here the whole time,I was just acting and fooling you."Sofia says,having a smirk plastered across her face,"So what do you want me to do for you,sir?"

"You can call me Garrick, I need you to help me run this programme,I'm trying to convince these two people to attend it but I've a bad history between those two."He says,putting a thumb drive on her lap and said,"All of the information needed,is in that little thumb drive.

"This will be a huge job and I'll be rewarding you greatly if you succeed but if you don't then you'll have a luck."He shakes her hand and Sofia placed the thumb drive in her pocket and nodded.

Garrick's programme had fitted perfectly into her plan and even made it more excruciating and painful for the ones who will suffer from it.

 _'Just you wait,you'll get what you deserve.''_

Garrick smiled as he picked up the photo and his thumb gently slides over a young girl's face.

Oh how he wished he could turn back time and reverse back what had he has done.

He clutches over his chest as he took the bottle of pills from the drawer and pours the pills onto his palm and dumped the whole lot into his mouth,drowning them down with a glass of water.

Having a weak heart had always given him an easy way to the grave but he wanted to stay strong to see both of them just needed to wait for a longer time and he'll get the chance.

He sits down on the arm chair and laid his arms on the armrests and sighed and a tear slides down his cheek,"Where are you two..."

His whole body was riveted to the chair and he put his hand on his forehead,supporting it as he let his heart out.

It was then there was a knock on the door,"Dad,can I come in?"

He didn't reply and so his son sauntered in and winced at the scene before trying to leave,his father would normally yell and throw things at him to get out of his room when he is in a bad mood,thinking about the two of them.

"No, ."His father said in his best clear and firm voice and tried to hide the pain he felt,hoping it won't hurt Hugo.

Hugo sat on his bed before Garrick says in a voice filled with some hope,"I've hired someone to find your sisters back."

Hugo raised his eyebrow,a small grin curling on his lips,"Really?"

"Yes and it's two of your youngest sist-"

"I don't want to hear about them."He says in huff,cutting him off and Garrick had crushed his new hopes of finding his long-lost sister but instead,the annoying two are back."They and their mothers,are gold-diggers and you've made the right decision to chase them out of this are you inviting them to come back?"

"I-I,they've done nothing wrong,champ!"Garrick says,astonished at what his son had said,he still wanted them to come back.

"Alright,let's not talk about who exactly did you hire?"Hugo asks,demanding a direct answer.

"Her name is Sofia-"

"It's her!"

"No,it's me finish my words, name is Sofia Elizabeth quinson."Garrick says in a patient tone and Hugo scratched his scalp wildly,messing up his neat dark brown hair,he wanted to see them too.

Hugo just wanted his sister back.

| **A/N:Hello m88s,**

 **Sorry for the short chapter,it's the most I could write now XD.**

 **And reminder,this is an alternate universe,they are not of any Royal descent.**

 **BYE,**

 **LOVE,**

 **LiZZY.**


	3. Chapter 3

She was beautiful-according to everyone around her,she really was.

She made her way to the dance floor,her heels dancing to the beat of the music,groggily jumping up and down and would randomly lean her body next to a man's and stride against him.

She didn't care,all she wanted to do was to have fun and no one will interrupt it.

"Caleb,are you sure this is where she often hangs out?"An auburn haired woman asked the man on her phone,frowning at the sight of the unsightly bar and a calm voice answered,"I'm positive,Sofia.I've checked and double checked,she normally stays here till early in the morning and her friends will drag her home."

"Thanks,Caleb.I'll take note of it,we're just watching her footsteps and then we will make our next move."She says before abruptly ending the call and turned off her phone and she shook her head at the bar-not a place she liked.

"May I check your id,please?"The bald man asks her,his hand reaching out for the object and she slapped the identification card on his palm."I'm long over 18."She says in a monotonous voice and the man inspects it and nodded and opened the bar's door for her.

Bright lights and the cold air fell on her and Sofia stiffly walked through the bar,she didn't want to be here but just wanted to get this mission over and done with,at least the pay was good.

She looked at the photograph again. _Golden Blonde Hair,bushy eyebrows..._

Eventually she found one who had the same features as the one in the picture,she was busy dancing with some man who looked like he's over 40.

"Samantha!"

She immediately whipped her head an eyebrow,she asked in an weirded-out tone,"Who are you?"

 _Don't tell her directly,_ Sofia thought as she rummaged through her handbag and got out the pink envelope,"You're invited to a party."

The blonde glanced at it and nodded.

 _Half-part done,another half to go._

"Hugo."She moaned as she fell down onto the looked at her with curiosity but secretly he didn't want to be with her,his father arranged another date for him which ended up with Lynn pouring out her sorrows from her last relationship to him and she drank too many shots of vodka and he had to stop her from drinking it furthermore."Kiss me."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her,shuffling his feet on the fluffy carpet,mumbling,"I have a girlfriend."

She immediately glared at him,whining,"No,I can be your up with her!"

The truth is,he doesn't actually have a girlfriend but he made it up so that she can give up begging him to propose to her.

"HUGOOOOOOOO."

"What?"He snapped,releasing his anger and she was about to move when the putrid liquid poured onto the carpet,he quickly moved away from it,wrinkling his nose with a disgusted look on his face when she tried to snog him,again.

"That's it,I'm leaving."He made his way to the door and Lynn still caught up with him and although the she had a small build,she managed to turn him over and yank him into a kiss.

"Ly-"He was trying to object when she tried to remove his grey shirt,she kept her hold on him and he eventually pushed her off,"I'm sorry,I can't do this to you."

Then,she opened her mouth,as if she was about to speak but a ear-piercing scream came out of it.

"I can't stay here,anymore."He huffed,striding off with his arms crossed,slamming the door behind him,making her screams louder and louder."Hugo,Hugo!" 

_Stop thinking about it,Sofia._

She thought to herself,the coldness of the air in the room made her body froze,hitting onto her naked body.

Darren stirred,moving the quilts along with his unclothed body,stealing it from her in the process of doing so.

That's when she got up and put on her bath robe,she really needed some time to rethink her plan.

 _Time to get to work._

Placing the mug of peppermint tea on the table,she got onto finding more about there was more to him than just a philanthropic and 'kind' business man who gave a lot of cash to charities.

 _Garrick Robinson scandals._ Pressing enter,she held her breath as she waited for the page to wifi's been crappy lately.

Scrolling down,she groaned as she saw another article about him being such a 'nice person' and whatnot."Yeah right,pft!"She could feel her eyes roll,until one particular thing caught her attention; _the Taylor Manson incident._

 _Viciously strangled and mutilated into pieces,hidden in places no one had expected...such as a toilet bowl and a Manson was the victim of a cruel murder._

 _Although not much of the murderer's identity is known,a close circuit camera was found recording the that wasn't even enough to prove the old crook to be piece of the evidence was against him but the ruling came out to be just a fine and the rest is history._

Rolling her eyes,she could feel herself clench her fists as she came across a cock's tale deep buried in the web,the countless advertisements on the page told her that it was just a tabloid that no one really cares about but Sofia did-how did they know?Garrick couldn't have told someone about this,it would send his reputation and businesses into shambles and besides,he didn't seem to be like the person who would spill out his own past to an unreliable source.

Who was that person?

The question pounded in her mind as she gasped,sending his mug to shatter on the marble tiled floor.

 _Lovely sundress,smiling in her long red locks and her rosy cheeks._

That was Sofia Catherine,aged six and was smiling while licking a was an unfamiliar sight in her childhood and even she didn't remember about this photo being taken.

 _Come out,come out,wherever you are...for Sofia Catherine is already burning in hell and only Sofia Elizabeth Quinson exists._

**Author's note:Hi m8sss,(I still haven't gotten over that phase,ok)**

 **WOW,it's been um...half a year since I have updated this book?I sincerely apologize for that,it really took a long time for me to draft and edit everything together to get it correct and the way I wanted it to be so expect updates to become often-every Friday,there would be one.**

 **Does that mean I will stop updating IOICT,Sofia and Truly?No,I'm still trying to prioritize my time and I'm sure I could do my normal writing without stupid school getting into the way.**

 **Sorry,**

 **Love,**  
 **Lizzy**


End file.
